MUNDOS DISTINTOS
by akemiSuzuki
Summary: Konnichiwa! esta historia se trata de como seis adolescentes acaban en el mundo de naruto para mantener la paz de ese mundo y el suyo, ellos tendrán la misión de salvar todo aquello que puedan. Habra romance, acción y comedia ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! Sayonara! Lo se soy pésima en los resúmenes! no es mi fuerte T.T
1. presentacion

**Presentaciones**

Hola soy Luna suzuki nací y vivo en argentina (si se preguntan por que tengo apellido japones es por que mi papá lo es!) soy una chica con una vida muy movida ya que mis padres son empresarios, que viven viajando por el mundo y yo he viajado con ellos mas de la mitad de mi vida, desde que cumplí los 11 años mis padres decidieron que me quede en un internado de argentina que se llama: Saint Brendan's ya que pensaron que era hora de que tenga un lugar fijo y también hacer amigos!

Bueno desde eso ya paso 5 años ahora tengo un grupo de amigos muy peculiar que es integrado por:

Amelia o ami: de carácter muy dulce pero cuando la cabroneas digamos que yuno es un angelito a su lado!, también es muy traviesa y vengativa,Tiene 16 años, mide 1,64 tiene pelo de color castaño con mechones rojos por los hombros, sus ojos son verdes y de tes morena claro.

Florencia o Flor: ella se muestra fría pero cuando la conoces es muy dulce claro cuando le agarras de buena por que si no tiene un carácter de los mil demonios! tiene 16 años, pelo negro-azulado ondulado por la mitad de la espalda, mide 1,67 m y sus ojos de color marrón y de tes morena claro

Maximiliano o Maxi: el es un don juan y mujeriego del grupo (se levanto mas de la mitad del internado del grupo femenino!), es muy caballero pero también es un pervertido! tiene 17 años, mide 1,75 m, pelo color castaño con mechones negros, ojos color celeste y tes ni blanco ni morocho.

Francisco o Fran: es el mas estudioso y responsable del grupo, es muy tímido con las chicas excepto con nosotras, tiene 16 años, mide igual que maxi, pelo color negro con mechones azules, color de ojos gris muy magnéticos! De tes moreno claro.

Danilo o Dani : es el mas lindo y tierno del grupo aunque el es mas chico ya que tiene 12 años es el es mas inocente del grupo, es muy caballeroso, y creo que el mas cuerdo entre nosotros! Mide 1,57 m, pelo de color rubio con mechones rojos de ojos azul marino, tes blanca.

y bueno yo soy Luna Suzuki tengo 16 años soy una mejores alumna del internado pertenezco a casi todos los clubes! Mi carácter es una mezcla de todo soy fría y calculadora cuando la situación lo a merita, soy dulce y gentil con la personas que quiero y me caen bien y soy igual que ami en su fase Yuno! cuando se meten o hacen daño a los que quiero! Y algo perezosa, tengo el pelo negro con mechones violeta largo por la cintura y des mechado, mido 1,69 m, ojos de color violeta-azulado muy raros lo se! Y tes blanca.

Y USTEDES SE PREGUNTARAN COMO DEMONIOS ESTOS SE COMO SE CONOCIERON si son tan diferentes LE VOY A DECIR QUE NOSOTROS COMPARTIMOS ALGO QUE NOS ENCANTA Y APASIONA ES EL ...

ANIME Y MANGA si somos los únicos OTAKUS orgullosos del internado! Y el anime que mas nos encanta es naruto y las sagas de dragón ball nos hemos comido todos los capítulos del anime y el manga! Y podríamos decir que nos lo sabemos de memoria!

Bueno nosotros le vamos a contar como terminamos en un mundo muy diferente al nuestro! Va haber amor, acción y como no mucha comedia! Bueno los dejo espero que nos veamos en el siguiente Capitulo! Jā matane

**Bueno ya terminado las presentaciones de los personajes principales nos leemos el siguiente capitulo allí empezara la historia de como terminaron estos chicos en el mundo de nada mas y nada menos que el de...(suena redoble de tambores) naruto shippuden!**


	2. Chapter 1

hola como están? espero que le guste esta es mi primera historia así que haré todo lo posible por que les agrade =D bueno entonces acá vamos con el primer capitulo espero que le guste!

Hola-normal

_Hola- pensamiento_

**Hola-narradora**

Capitulo 1: un día normal!? Bueno no tan normal!

**Pov luna**

Luna! Levántate!-me decía Ami mientras me sacaba el manga de naruto que estaba en el armario... Espera ..el ...manga...dddeee... nnaarruuttoo! PENDEJA DEJA YA ESE MANGA!- salte de la cama tan rápido que el rayo amarillo de la konoha estaría celoso y le pegue una patada!

Auch auch luna por que me pegas! Yo no hice nada!- mirando con cara de perro a abandonado y de yo no fui..

Mentirosa! Me estabas por robar el manga! Y saca esa cara de perro abandonado q no funciona conmigo!-dije mientras me iba al baño

Esta bien, esta bien! Apúrate! Yo mientra me voy a despertar a flor! Chau!-

Espera ami!... Ni si quiera me escucho!-_y se fue sin siquiera decirme para que llegamos tarde si hoy es sabado! _Pobre flor lo mas seguro es que ami trama algo como venganza por lo de ayer...Bueno ya que! =P

**Pov ami**

Muajajaja le tirare agua a flor como venganza de tirarme de la cama ayer! Yeaahhaa A qui voy!

Flor despierta que se hunde el barco!-dije gritando con angustia, ja ja flor se callo de la cama ja ja y esta toda mojada Ja ja ja ja me muero ja ja ja la venganza es dulce y en este caso mojada! Ja ja ja

AAMEEELLIIAAA cuando te agarre desearas no haber nacida PENDEJA!_-hay jashin-sama sálvame! Mejor me rajo!_- no corras Amelia ven aquí ahora te voy a degollar en el nombre de kira!-_hoo jashi-sama estoy frita sálvame! Por favor!_

**Pov narradora**

**Bueno por el internado se veía correr a ami como si la muerte la persiguiera! Bueno no estoy muy lejos de la realidad la que le corre es flor! Ja ja.**

**Mientras ami corría como loca por salvar su vida!**

**Luna salia de la habitación y se iba al patio ya vestida y arreglada de esta forma traía el pelo atado en una cola alta con mechones por el costado de la cara, con una remera-vestido con tiras por los arriba de los muslo color violeta y un short corto de color negro con una botas negras que le llegaba 5 dedos debajo de la rodilla y guantes sin dedos de cuero!**

Pov luna

_Por dios estas no van a cambiar jamas!_

Hola luna que pasa?-dijo ¿?

He? Hola Fran, por lo que veo creo que ami le tiro agua a flor cuando estaba durmiendo y por eso corre como si no hubiera mañana!-dije de lo mas normal del mundo

Ja ja pobre sempai! espero que flor no la mate! Pero eso le pasa por querer vengarse de ella!-dijo dani

Si esto es todo los días por que no maduran ya!- dijo maxi todos nosotros le miramos con una ceja alzada como diciendo "no enserio mira quien habla el mas maduro de todos!"

Oigan no me miren así! Me ofenden! Yo soy el mayor por eso soy el mas maduro-dijo haciéndose el ofendido

Eeee si 'CLARO'! el 'MAS MADURO'-dije haciendo comillas en el aire y con sarcasmo- bueno a todo esto que hacen todos a qui tan temprano! Hoy es sábado y ustedes no se levantan hasta las 10 u 11 de la mañana! Y son las 8 -dije con dudas

Lo que pasa es que ami dijo que teníamos que venir hoy a esta hora pero nos no dijo para que!-dijo dani con cara de sueño

Enserio a mi también!- _que sera lo que se trae entre manos ami?_ ...

Oye luna por que no haces que paren?-dijo fran

Hee? Pero como?-dije con cara de PENSAR UN PLAN PARA QUE FLOR NO MATE A AMI!- a ya se me ocurrió una idea! A ahorita regreso!- me fui a mi cuarto corriendo

**Pov de narradora**

**Al rato salio luna con un manga de naruto (ami) y otra de kuroshitsuji (flor) y dijo**

**Ami~ flor~ si vienen y dejan de correr como locas les daré sus mangas que encontré por ahí-se nota que esta lo dice con ironía en lo ultimo- si no vienen a la cuenta de tres y no agarran sus mangas, se visten y comportan como gente civilizada!-lo siguiente lo dice con vos de ultratumba-AGARRARE SUS MANGAS LOS ROMPERÉ, LOS QUEMARE Y LOS INCINERARE PARA Que NINGUNA TENGA SU MANGA NUNCA MAS Y LES PEGARE TAN PERO TAN FUERTE Q DESEARAN QUE LO TORTURE HIDAN PARA SU DIOS JASHIN-SAMA SE ENTENDIÓ!- dijo regresando a su fase normal(me parece que luna también es bipolar ja ja. LUNA: cállate yo no soy ninguna bipolar! Se entendió!-lo dijo sacando un bate de-dios-sabe-donde- yo: si como digas- ****_esa chica a veces da terror! Cuando pierde la paciencia!_****)**

**Pero luna!- dijeron ami y flor juntas causando que se miraran se lanzaban rayos por los ojos.**

**Nada de luna! Ya vallan a vestirse las dos o si no chau a los mangas se ENTENDIÓ!-dijo luna ya muy craboneada**

**Si!-dijeron ami y flor y se fueron corriendo como si fuera el fin del mundo.**

**Oye luna no crees que exageraste? Un poquito!-dijo fran que iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero azul con una remera negra con toques azules y una zapatilla negra.**

**Nee, eso le pasa por fastidiosas, por levantarme tan temprano y no decir para q nos levanto tan temprano! Hm-dijo luna**

**Cálmate mi bella luna aun que enojada te ves mas sexy - dijo maxi con una cara de pervertido, el iba vestido con un vaquero negro y una camisa con cuadros azul y celeste tenia dos botones desabrochados y unas zapatilla blancas**

**Mientras luna lo miraba con una vena en la frente y toda sonrojada dijo- CÁLLATE PERVERTIDO!- mientra lo veía.. Digamos que si las miradas mataran maxi estaría 100 metros bajo tierra!**

**Cálmate onee-chan no le hagas caso al pervertido!- dijo dani mientras abrazaba a luna, el iba vestido con pantalón vaquero gris y una remera celeste con un símbolo de las paz blanco y zapatillas blanca**

**Si tienes razón ototo-chan- dijo luna mientra lo abrazaba**

**Ya estamos-dijeron ami y flor que iban vestida así ami llevaba un vestido floreado color rosa por las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas sin tacos y flor llevaba un pantalón hasta las rodillas color gris, una remera roja con dibujos gris y una zapatillas rojas**

**Bien! Ahora ami me podes decir para que nos levantaste tan temprano?-dijo flor**

**Hee! No me acuerdo! Jajaja- dijo ami con la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza y se reía de nervios..**

**Por parte de todos: (tres puntos suspensivos en el aire) **

** ...**

**Queeee?! COMO QUE NO TE ACUERDAS AMELIA!-dijeron todos menos ami que se escondió detrás del árbol!**

**Lo siento pero después de todo este lió se me olvido!-dijo ami escondida**

**aaaah! por el amor de kami-sama, esta bien ami trata de acordate si?- dijo luna**

**Esta bien! Mmmm... Ya me acorde lo q pasa es q el lunes nuestro curso se fue de excursion al bosque de aquí cerca para botánica encontramos toda clases de flores muy lindas había rojas lilas naranja rosadas, .. - la interrumpe flor- si si toda clases ya entendimos ve al grano!hm**

**Esta bien amargada! =P, bueno como decía después de eso la profe. Nos dejo que vallamos a explorar pero que no nos alejemos mucho cuando me fui encontré una cueva entonces entre por mera curiosidad cuando entre una pared estaba escrita en un idioma que no conozco pero me acorde que luna si!- dijo ami**

**Así que por una cueva nos levantaste a todos ami! hm-dijo flor ya del todo irritada.**

**Si!-dijo ami**

Pov luna

Así que una cueva he? Debería ir a ver de que se trata y es raro que ami no lo entienda ella sabe muy bien casi todos los idiomas

Oye luna que hacemos vamos o no?-dijo fran

Si quieren vamos o si no quédense- dije a los chicos y a flor-

Esta bien onee-chan- dijo dani

Si por que no me da curiosidad- dijo fran

Ya que! Vamos- dijo maxi

Hm-dijo flor

Bueno lo tomare como un si de tu parte flor! Entonces andando!-dije con toda la emoción del mundo y levantando mi puño al aire.

**Bueno espero que le allá gustado!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Por favor dejen review a si que chau chau!**


	3. Chapter 2

HOLA SOLO LES QUERIA DECIR Q NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE!

Hola-normal

_Hola_- pensamiento

**Hola**-narradora

Capitulo 2: la cueva misteriosa, la profecía y la vos misteriosa!

**Pov luna**

(Después de salir del internado y caminar 10 cuadras llegamos al bosque)

Bien andando!- dijo Ami casi entrando al bosque

Bueno! ami falta poco? para llegar a la cueva- dije

si solo unos metros mas adelante!- dijo ami mientra ibamos caminando

Alguien trajo una linterna?- dijo dani-ototo-kun mientras nos miraba a todos

MIERDA- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo

Menos mal q yo si traje por las dudas pero solo tengo 3 linternas! - dijo Dani mientra miraba su mochila

Ese es mi ototo-kun- dije mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte

Onee-chan me asfixia- dijo Dani

Oooh lo siento jaja- dije apenada

Bueno acá están tomen- dijo Dani mientras sacaba las linternas de la mochila y se las pasaba a Fran, Flor y a mi, mientra nos dirigiamos a la cueva

Bien vamos! Ami guíanos- dije cuando llegamos

Bien primero hay q ir derecho y después doblar a la izquierda- dijo Ami

Ok! Vamos- dijimos todos

Bien aquí es!- dijo Ami

_Ami tenía razón este idioma no se usa desde haces siglos esto es muy raro_

Si Ami tiene razón este idioma desde hace siglos más o menos no se usa y está casi extinto en muy pocos lugares se enseña- dijo Fran

Ves te lo dije es casi imposible de saber!- dijo Ami

Es muy raro muy pocos saben leer o escribir este idioma- dijo flor

Ya, pero q idioma es este?- dijo maxi

Es latín antiguo es un idioma casi extinto- dije

Así q lo sabes jaja lo sabia!- dijo Ami muy contenta

Hai lo sé en unos de los viajes con mis padres me interesó y lo empecé a estudiar- dije

Entonces podrías leerla para nosotros no?- dijeron todos

Hai! Bien acá dice:

HACE MUCHO TIEMPO EN UN MUNDO DISTINTO A ESTE EXISTIA UN HOMBRE LLAMADO **HAGOROMO ŌTSUTSUKI** Q DESPUÉS FUE CONOCIDO COMO EL **SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS **EL ERA UN MONJE QUE BUSCABA LA PAZ EN EL MUNDO. ES EL CREADOR DEL MUNDO NINJA, DEL NINJUTSU, TAIJUTSU Y GENJUTSU, DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO PELEO CONTRA UNA BESTIA DE DIEZ COLA Q EL DERROTO Y SELLO DENTRO DE SI MISMO EL CONSCIENTE DE Q EL SELLO NO SERVIRÍA POR MUCHO TIEMPO DECIDIÓ SEPARAR A LA BESTIA DE DIEZ COLA EN NUEVE Y EL CUERPO DEL DIEZ EN UN UNA CÁRCEL DE PIEDRA GIGANTE EN EL CIELO, CREANDO ASÍ LA LUNA. PASARON LOS AÑOS NUEVOS CLANES Y ALDEAS SURGIERON, HUBO UNA Q OTRAS GUERRAS DE PODER.

PERO NADIE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE SE DIO CUENTA Q NO SOLO SEPARARON A LA BESTIA EN NUEVE PARTES Y SELLARON EL CUERPO DEL DIEZ COLA SI NO Q TAMBIÉN SE SELLARON MAS DE LA MITAD DE SU PODER Q SALIERON EN FORMA DE UNAS PIEDRITAS CON UNA MARCA EN CADA UNA LA PRIMERA ERA EL SIGNO DEL AGUA, LA SEGUNDA AIRE, LA TERCERA TIERRA, LA CUARTA FUEGO, LA QUINTA RAYO Y LA ULTIMA EN UN ARCO IRIS SE DICE Q LA ULTIMA ES LA MAS PODEROSA YA Q ES LA MEZCLA DE LOS CINCOS ELEMENTOS CON LA LUZ y OSCURIDAD.

LAS PERSONAS Q LOS OBTENGAN SOLO SERAN AQUELLOS Q SON PUROS DE CORAZON y UN CON GRAN PODER DENTRO, ELLOS TENDRAN UNA GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD Q ES CUIDAR Q NADIE DOMINE A LA BESTIA YA Q SERIA DESASTROSO Y PROTEGER SU MUNDO Y EL DEL SABIO. PERO NO CUALQUIER PERSONA LO OBTENDRÁ SOLAMENTE LOS ELEGIDOS PODRAN PARA ELLO DEBERAN PONER SUS MANOS EN LAS HERRADURAS Q HAY EN ESTA CUEVA!

PARA PODER LIBERAR SU PODER, Y ENTREGAR LA PIEDRA CON PARTE DEL PODER DEL SABIO.

LA BESTIA LE PRESTARA SU ENERGIA PARA DEFENDERSE EN CASO Q LA SUYAS NO SEAN SUFICIENTES, Y LA BESTIA SOLO SE LIBERARA CUANDO LAS SEIS PIEDRAS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS LO DESIDAN.

Eso es todo lo q dice-dije muy confundida

Guau q genial! Pero esa bestia no es de naruto no?- dijo Dani

Si es verdad pero no creo q sea cierto o sí?- dijo Ami

No lo sé pero hoy en día cualquier cosa podes esperar- dijo Fran

Concuerdo con el aburrido- dijo maxi

Hm Pero puede q sea una broma no más! No creen-dijo Flor

Puede ser como no pero si lo intentamos lo sabremos si nosotros somos los elegido tendremos q cargar con esta responsabilidad o si no lo es podemos olvidar todo y tomar un helado q dicen? A parte no éramos nosotros q desde nos conocimos queríamos una aventura y ahora q lo tenemos no podemos desperdiciarla- dije con seriedad y entusiasmó

Que discurso no me sorprende q seas la delegada de nuestros cursos jaja pero volviendo al tema yo me apunto con todas la responsabilidades, patearemos el trasero de los chicos malos ok! y ustedes chicos se apunta o q?- dijo Ami

Yo me apunto - dijo Dani

Yo también - dijo Maxi

Yo también- dijo Fran

Hm yo también- dijo Flor

Bien entonces a buscar la herraduras vamos a separarnos en grupos si primero Ami y Fran de acuerdo?-dije

HAI- dijeron los dos

Segundo flor y maxi- dijo luna

Hai- dijo maxi

Si no hay de otra hm- dijo Flor

Y por ultimo Dani y yo desacuerdo Dani?

Hai!

Bien en marcha!- dije con mucho entusiasmó

**Pov narradora**

**Así cada uno se fue por su lado a buscar la herradura **

**Lo encontramos pero solo dos- dijeron Ami y Fran q lo encontraron en el lado derecho de la cueva**

**Ok!- dijo luna**

**Nosotros también solo dos- dijeron flor y maxi ellos en el izquierdo**

**Ok! Nosotros también solo dos- dijo luna y Dani ellos en el medio**

**Bien heee?... y ahora q hacemos?- dijeron los chicos**

**Creo q hay q poner nuestra mano izquierda en la herradura q encontramos!- dijo luna- bien a la cuenta de tres lo hacemos todos juntos de acuerdo? **

**Hai!**

**Bien- dijo luna- aquí vamos:**

**1..**

**2..**

**3...**

**Ya!**

**Hai- dijeron todos mientras ponían sus manos.**

**...cuando de repente un aura los rodeo a cada uno los primeros fueron Ami y Fran **

**A Ami la rodeo un aura blanca (aire) y a Fran un aura verde (tierra)**

**Los segundos flor y maxi**

**A Flor un aura rojo (fuego) y a maxi un aura gris-blanco (rayo) **

**Los últimos fueron luna y Dani**

**A Luna un aura de todos colores la rodeo (arco iris) y a Dani un aura de celeste (agua)**

**Q demonios!- dijeron todos y soltaron las herraduras pero el aura no se alejo de lo contrario sus aura se centraron en el pecho de cada uno en donde apareció una cadena con una piedra en el centro donde sus auras se sellaron, cada piedra tenía el color del aura q los rodeo y de la nada se escucho una vos q le decía:**

**EN ESTAS CADENA ESTA EL PODER DE AQUELLA BESTIA, USTEDES SEIS TIENEN UNA RESPONSABILIDAD MUY GRANDE Q No SOLO DECIDIRAN EL DESTINO DE NUESTRO MUNDO SI NO Q DEL SUYO TAMBIEN.**

**ESTAS PIEDRAS SON MUY PODEROSA PROTEJANLA O DE LO CONTRARIO NO PODRAN CUMPLIR SU MISION Y NO PODRAN VOLVER JAMAS A SU MUNDO.**

**SUERTE A TODOS Y BUEN VIAJE! HASTA LUEGO!**

**Oigan por q creen q se despidió de nosotros como si nos fuéramos a ir de la nada?- fijo Ami **

**Pus no lose pero no quiero averiggggguuuuaaaarrrrrllllooooo! Kyaaaa!- dijo luna mientras caía en un hoyo negro**

**Lunnnnnnaaaa! Kkyyyaaa!- dijeron el resto mientras caían**

**CHICOS AGARRESEN FUERERTE!- grito luna**

**HAI!- dijeron **

**Todos se agarraron muy fuertes de las manos mientras caían pero de la nada las manos se separaron**

**CHICOS Q PASO POR Q SE SEPARARON?- grito luna**

**NO LO SE PERO NO PUEDO A GARAR LA MANO DE FLOR CADA Q LO INTENTO ES COMO SI UN CAMPO INVISIBLE NO ME LO PERMITIERA!- dijo Fran muy rápido q nadie aceptó luna entendió**

**Mmmm... YA SE AGARRENSE DE LAS MANOS CON SU COMPAÑERO DE BUSQUEDA OK?- GRITO LUNA**

**OK!- DIJIERON y todos se le hicieron caso lo más extraño es q si funciono y cuando no todo es peor a parecieron tres agujeros q los succiono por separado, donde cada uno cayo en... **

* * *

**Bueno los dejo espero q lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo.**

**Por favor dejen reviews acepto toda crítica! execto la de mi prima! =D HABLO EN SERIO!**

**Dahia: q cruel eres!**

**si si si! Besos**

**Chau chau!**


	4. Chapter 3

Hola-normal

_Hola_- pensamiento

**Hola**-narradora

* * *

Capítulo 3: como rayos terminamos acá!? Despertar: Parte I - AMI Y FRAN

Con Ami y Fran

Pov Fran

Kyaaaa! No me sueltes!- dijo Ami mientras me abrazaba súper fuerte

No creo poder hacerlo si tú me sigues abrazando a si- dije ya con el poco aire q tenia

Oooh lo siento!- dijo Ami- oye Fran esa es una luz?- me dijo señalando una luz

Heee? Si eso parece y parece q vamos para halla- dije

Quueee? No me quiero morir aun soy muy joven y me quedan muchos mangas q leer y anime q ver!- dijo Ami en un estado de nerviosismo total, mientras me zamarreaba

Oye cálmate Ami no nos vamos a morir si?!- dije no muy seguro.

Cuando Ami me estaba por responder quedo inconsciente y todo se volvió oscuro para mi también.

**Pov narradora**

**Después q Fran y Ami quedaran inconscientes cayeron en un lugar lleno de árboles y a pocos metros de un portón gigante.**

**Cerca de ahí un grupo de una chica, dos chicos y un hombre regresaban de una larga misión ellos eran..**

**Sakura-chan cuando lleguemos ven conmigo a comer debatto- dijo ¿?**

**Ni lo sueñes naruto- dijo una enojada Sakura**

**Pero Sakura-chan- dijo naruto**

**Ya acéptalo naruto la fea no saldrá contigo- dijo un sonriente ¿?**

**CALLATE SAI- dijo naruto**

**A QUIEN LE DIJISTE FEA! SHAYONARA- dijo Sakura mientras le pegaba un puñetazo (q lo hizo volar) y se iba con una vena en el frente**

**Aaah la juventud de hoy!- dijo un hombre peligris con una máscara q dejaba ver un ojo q leía un libro mientras se iba caminando. Era nada más y nada menos kakashi hakate.**

**Mientras naruto fue a ver por donde cayó Sai**

**Hey Sai donde estás bien? Debatto- dijo naruto**

**Si, Hey naruto acá hay dos muertos- dijo Sai con una sonrisa**

**Quueee!? Dónde?- dijo naruto **

**Acá cerca del claro ven- dijo el peli-negro**

**Ya voy- dijo el rubio**

**Cuándo los dos llegaron al claro vieron a Ami y a Fran desmayados**

**Hey Sai no están muertos solo inconsciente! Debatto- dijo naruto ya más relajado**

**Ha bueno entonces voy a avisar a kakashi y a la fea- dijo Sai mientras se iba.**

**Después de un rato llego Sai con kakashi y Sakura q al ver a los dos chicos en el suelo fue a revisarlos pero cuando intento tocarlos con chakra un velo de color blanco y verde rodeo a los chicos (Ami y Fran) y de repente ilumino todo el bosque como una explosión lumínica y se sintió dos chakra más grande q el de biju de naruto.**

**Todos quedaron sorprendido a tal magnitud del chakra q provenían de los chicos!**

Pov naruto

Quienes serán ellos no parecen de aquí y su chakra es sorpréndete con facilidad le ganan al de karuma

A parte la chica es muy linda! O.O He?! Q hago yo pensando en eso! No no a mí me gusta Sakura-chan!

Pov Sakura

Guay este chakra es mucho más fuerte q el de naruto! Jamás presencie algo como esto lo más seguro es llevarlos con tsunade-sensei

Pov kakashi

Mmmm... Jamás en mi vida ninja presencie algo como esto se nota q estos chakra son mucho más fuerte q el de naruto por q será? Pero sus chakras no tienen ese gesto agresivo si no uno tranquilo solo está así por no conocernos! Muy raro será mejor llevarlos con la hokage

Pov Sai

Es raro esa explosión de chakra y además esta no es agresivo si no cálida es muy raro.

**Pov narradora**

**Después de los debates mentales de parte del equipo 7 y de q se calmaran los chakras de los chicos los cargaron y se los llevaron a la aldea de konohoja.**

**Después de llegar a la aldea se dirigieron a la torre de la hokage**

**Oba-cha llegamos! Debatto-dijo un naruto muy sonriente**

**NARUUTOO!- dijo la hokage digo grito la hokage! Con una vena en la frente, Mientras sakura le pegaba un puñetazo q lo estampo contra el muro**

**Sakura por q?- dijo un naruto muy adolorido**

**Por q debes respetar a la hokage narutoo!- dijo sakura con el sello fruncido**

**Bueno calmas chicos! Acuérdense a q vinimos- dijo kakashi a naruto y sakura**

**Hai!- dijeron**

**Bien aparte de traerme el informe de la misión a q más vinieron?- dijo la hokage**

**Si aparte de eso, trajimos a una chica y un chico con un chakra muy extraño- dijo kakashi y le conto todo lo q paso**

**Ha así q con un chakra mayor al de naruto es muy extraño se supone q solos los jinyurijus son los q tienen esa magnitud de poder- dijo la hokage- bien llévenlos al hospital yo los atenderé personalmente **

**Hai!- dijeron mientras los llevaban**

**Dos días después...**

**Es raro q aun no despierten ya llevan dos días inconsciente sensei- dijo ¿?**

**Lo se shisune pero debió pasar algo muy malo para q los agote tanto- dijo tsunade**

**Si pero qué?-dijo shisune**

**No lo sé lo peor es q cada vez q intento despertarlos o sanarlos con chakra ese velo los envuelve a ambo!- dijo tsunade frustrada**

Pov Fran

Mmmm... Dónde estoy? Lo único q recuerdo es haber caído por ese extraño agujero con... AMI! DONDE ESTA TODO ESTA OSCURO DEBO DESPERTAR

AMI!- GRITE y vi a mi costado a mi amiga inconsciente, me baje de la camilla y me fui en donde estaba ella- Ami despierta AMI! -dije _esto no funciona q hago! Ya se_ - AMI FLOR TE ESTA ROBANDO TUS MANGAS!- grite lo más fuerte

FLOR PENDEJA SOLTA YA ESE MANGA O TE ARE SACRIFICIO A JASHIN-SAMA ENTENDÍSTE- dijo saltando de la cama y mirando para todos lados- heee? Donde esta flor? No mejor donde estoy yo?- me pregunto mientras yo la miraba con una gotita.

Heee flor no está lo use de táctica por q no te levantabas y donde estamos ni idea!- dije lo más tranquilo q pude

Q COMO Q NO SABES DONDE ESTAMOS FRAN!- grito Ami mientras me zamarreaba

Cálmate!- dije mareado

Está bien-dijo cuando estaba por preguntarle algo la puerta de la habitación...

Yo esperaba un médico o enfermera o lo q sea menos esto:

Están bien veo por fin q despertaron tsunade-sama estará contenta!- dijo shisune

Heee.. Quién eres?- dije pero yo ya sabía solo era para confirmar

Oooh claro yo soy shisune en seguida vengo con tsunade-sama- nos dijo y se fue

Fran tu viste lo mismo q yo o me volví loca! - dijo Ami mientras estaba pálida como una hoja y sus ojos parecían salirse del lugar

Si vi lo mismo o capas me contagiaste tu locura- dije con una sonrisa q ella vio me miro muy feo y me pego en el brazo

Auch no pegues Ami!- dije mientras me quejaba

Eso lo buscas por decir me loca muaajja!- dijo Ami con una risa malvada, mientras yo le miraba con una gotita

_Esta chica a veces da miedo! _

Bien ya q pasamos por tu etapa bipolar q le vamos a decir a la hokage?- dije

Oyeee!- dijo ofendida- y si le decimos la verdad!?

Oooh si claro cualquiera va a creer q venimos de un mundo donde ellos son solo un anime creado por kashimoto si muyyy creíble- dije con ironía y sarcasmo

Cierto! Mmmm.. Ya se le decimos la verdad a medias?!- dijo

Mmmm.. si pero como seria eso?- dije

Pues le decimo todo lo q paso en la cueva y como aparecimos pero no le decimos q ellos son anime y los conocemos! Ha y q los demás son nuestro hermanos adoptivos q decís?- dijo Ami bien _yo jamás me lo hubiera pensado q ese plan salió de ella y eso q la llevo conociendo desde hace 5 años!_

Si es buena idea ami!- dije- pero y si no nos cree? Ami!

...- Ami

Heyyy! Ami!- dije ya q se quedó mirando a la nada y parece q no respiraba!

...-

AMIIIII!- grite todo lo q pude y pareció despertarse del trance

He? Si?- dijo toda blanca

Q te paso?- dije

Lo q paso es q me di cuenta de algo muy importante!- dijo

Heee de q?- dije confundido

COMO Q QUE?- GRITO- FRAN BAKA NOS SEPARAMOS DE LOS DEMAS ESO ESLO IMPORTANTE!

Demonios! Me re olvide solo espero q estén bien!- dije mientras veía el atardecer por la ventana **(nooo en serio! Yo pensé q se veía el atardecer por un espejo - dijo una vos con sarcasmo| n/a: quien eres tú! | Yo tu inner boluda! | n/a: etoo... Yo tenía inner jaja ni enterada! ^_^U- dije mientras mi inner se caía de espalda! | Sabes q después discutiré eso q no sabía q existía- dijo indignada y se fue | n/a: creo q se enojó! Bueno seguimos!)**

Si yo también!- dijo

De repente se abrió la puerta y era...

* * *

**Muajajaja le voy a dejar q se queden con la intriga q mala y bella soy!**

**Inner: no eres ni mala ni bella eres un aloca de remate!**

**... heee? tu quien eres!**

**Inner: tu inner boluda! -***

**Aaah! q genial! tengo una inner!- (se ve a la escritora saltando y bailando diciendo tengo una inner, tengo una inner!)**

**Inner: hay dios lo q me faltaba tengo q ser la inner de una descerebrada!**

**Oyee! me ofendes! lo q pasa es q soy nueva en esto tenme paciencia!**

**Inner: esta bien!**

**ok! bueno nos vemos en el sig. capitulo! besos!**

**chau! chau! **


End file.
